(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a fluid exchange system of a natural thermo carrier for heat reclaim, and more particularly, to one that provides an active heat balance device and a fluid transmission pipeline in a solid, liquid, or gaseous state of a natural thermo carrier, i.e. in stratum, geodetic surface, a pond, a lake, a river, a desert, an iceberg, or the ocean of the nature, for the active heat balance device to directly or via an additional heat balance relay to release heat to heat the fluid in transit of comparatively lower temperature, or to absorb the heat to cool the fluid of comparatively higher temperature in transit in the opposite direction so to achieve heat reclaim purpose on the fluid in transit in different direction.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates to an improvement of the U.S. patent application Ser. No. 192,620 filed by this same inventor.